Bloodlines
by Supersized McShizzle
Summary: Ariana Morgan isn't your average Greek demigod or mortal. With connections to many gods in her ancestral past Ari's blood is fused with different cultures and she must find her out her fate in the path of time. First fanfic, *Please give it a shot*, not an official crossover but the likes of Harry Potter and some others (?) are seen, own characters but PJ and crew are included.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so for 13 years of my life I always thought I was a normal girl, small, athletic, smart and original. I was Arianna Morgan, completely human, but I was always looking for something extraordinary because otherwise everything was a little boring. My little town was full of either old people or troublesome teenagers in the middle of the a Welsh country side. It took a while to get to the big shops, so we had to settle for a little tesco and a small corner shop. There were three parks but they're very small and always full of smoking teenagers, so I tend to stay away. Wales can be a very rainy place, even in the summer. I lived a thousand lives in the books I've read, and in school I tend to be quiet and quick with my work, spending the rest of the lesson staring outside and daydreaming.

In the summer holidays, I went on holidays to California for a couple of weeks with some friends and one of their families (they had a holiday house near a beach and the house was big enough for seven of us- they're rich). I'd been at the beach for the day and we planned to have a small bonfire and watch the stars for the night.

After spending a few hours messing around, I sat down to watch the sun set. It was only me and a my 6 other friends on the beach. It had been like this for a while, almost as if everyone was avoiding us. I didn't notice at first when a boy stumbled on to the beach, his clothes ripped and frayed with grazes over his knees and arms. When I saw him in the corner of my eye, I turned to look closer at him. His face was coated in dirt and dust and a nasty pink bruise was clear around his left eye. I was quite surprised when he walked straight towards me, a wary but tired look in his eye. He sat (more like collapsed really) a few yards away from me, and hhe looked out towards the horizon, a far away look in his eye. My friends hadn't yet noticed him. I was unsure what to do, whether to introduce myself or get up an walk away, so I just offered him the bag of popcorn I'd been munching at. He looked up wearily at me, as if deciding whether I'd poisoned them or not. I could see the hungry look in his eyes, so after seemingly weighing the possibilities, I gestured for him to take the bag and he did so with a small, grateful smile. After only a few minutes he'd demolished the popcorn, not leaving a single crumb left as if he hadn't eaten for days, and with his red top hanging off of his lanky body, I wouldn't be surprised. After handing him an unopened bottle of water, I decided I'd better introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Ari by the way"

"Aidan" he replied simply. I waited to see if he'd say anything else and after a few minutes of silence I decided to carry on.

"So, uh, do you live around here?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

Great conversation.

"How did you get the bruise?" I asked innocently. He looked at me with a sideways glance before replying;

"I got in a few fights" he said.

"You're really good at this conversation thing" I decided to point out sarcastically. A smile pulled at his lips and he chuckled quietly.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted and tired. I also haven't spoke with another person for two weeks"

"Huh, how come?". Aidan's smile slowly left and his stance became a little guarded, his back tensing up and his head lifting slightly. I decided not to press on after a minute of silence, instead grabbing two apples out of my bag and passing one to him. A smile appeared on his lips again and I looked closer at his face. He was tanned with sandy untamed hair, as if he just got out of bed, but he still managed to look good. With the dirt around his face, his electric blue eyes became extremely startling, twinkling in the setting sunlight. After sitting in a comfortable silence while we ate our apples,we threw the cores in the bushes behind us. I decided to ask the questions that had been tugging at my mind for ten minutes.

"Why haven't you talked to anyone for a while? Where's your family?" I asked. Again his body became tense and guarded and he looked at me - I had my legs crossed and I was sitting in a baggy light top and shorts, my bikini strap showing where my sleeve rested on my upper arm. I looked at him expectantly for what felt like forever when he turned back to the horizon with a sigh.

"I live with my mum, my dad left just before I was born. Never heard from him since, I don't even know his name. I'm not sure if I even want to know him. My mother never really dated so I don't have siblings but we look after my little cousin often and I look after her as if she's my sister. My mum became more distant from me as I got older, muttering every now and then that I look like my dad. I think the memory became too painful for her. Her painting became really dark, she normally makes bright pictures of the landscape or whatever. So after my thirteenth birthday a few months ago I felt like I needed to get away. I've been on the road for about two months, living in the forest an alleyways not to draw attention. I just felt like I needed to get away from anything. You probably think I'm completely stupid for it-"

"No, you have your reasons" I cut across him "I don't know you well enough to judge". He looked at me again, his smile still lighting up his Tenerife sea eyes.

Suddenly, he whipped his head around towards the cluster if trees bordering the beach 200 yards away from where we were sitting. His smile completely left his face and the weary and tired look was evident in his eyes. He jumped up pulling a menacing looking pencil out from behind him. He was clearly troubled by a rustling sound coming for the shadows of the trees. Unaware of the danger we were in, I asked "why do you have a pencil?". He looked at me silly saying "it's not a pencil". Now I looked at him silly. I looked again at the pencil, wondering why he would say that. Then the air around it shimmered lightly, and I saw it was actually a bronze dagger. My eyes widened as a hundred questions entered my head, but before I could ask any of them a creature came out of the woods. Aidan gripped the dagger, planting his feet in the ground ready to attack. The creature coming out of the shadows was easily seven feet tall, with bulging muscles and a loin cloth down to his knees around his waist. I tried to look at his face, but it was all fuzzy. I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision, and only when Aidan muttered something like "Minotaur" did his face become clear. A couple hundred yards away, a big, bad, bull headed humanoid stood in front of us, it's beady eyes staring murder at Aidan. I looked around at my friends, they only now seemed to notice the stranger next to me and I could see the confusion on they're eyes as they tried to focus on the monster behind me, but they're eyes kept glazing over and they kept shaking they're head as if whatever they were seeing wasn't possible. They called me, gesturing they were going back and I waved my hand to say 'go on ahead'.

"You should go with them, it isn't safe" Aidan cut accords my thoughts.

"And leave you fight a Minotaur? I don't know if things are different in America, but where I come from, we tend to stick together" _not that anything like this happens_ I said in my head.

"You can see it too? I thought I was crazy! Whenever a monster chased me, no one looked twice at me or the beast behind. They just carried on with they're lives..." Aidan trails off as if in deep thought. Then he came back to the present as the Minotaur stepped towards us. I scrunched my nose - I could smell his rancid, rotten smell from here. Then Bull-face charged.

Aidan pushed me towards the sea, running the other way. The Minotaur didn't even glance at me as he headed straight for Aidan. I'll be honest, I was scared for his life, the stranger I only met less than an hour ago. He quickly side stepped as Bull-face charged, rolling to the side and jumping back up on his feet as if he'd done it a hundred times. The next time the monster charged, he anticipated the move and so he reached out to grab Aidan last minute and flung him across the beach. He landed close to the surf and he didn't move. Without thinking I ran swiftly towards the back of the beast as he started lumbering towards the unconscious body. Again, it didn't even glance at me so I leaped as far I could up his back (which is hard normally, without a figure that turns blurry every now-and-then) and I grabbed on to his thick fur. Holding my breath from his smell, I started to climb up using its matted hair to hold on to. I was near his neck when he seemed to realize I was on his back, so he began to twitch and shake, trying to knock me off. Luckily, I'm used to bucking horses from when I ride so I kept my balance and slowly began climbing again. The higher I got the worse it shook but I managed to reach the top of his head and grabbed on to his horn. I looked down towards Aidan and he'd started to groan and move a little. The Minotaur's attention turned back towards him and in a panic, I pulled with all my might on his horn. I'll be honest, I wasn't heroic and pulled it off first time, but I tried again with whatever strength I had left and it finally snapped in a jagged line. The Minotaur roared in pain and I slipped half way down his back, clutching the horn to my chest. The Minotaur turned its full attention to me, twisting its body so I flung off, landing hard on my shoulder. I groaned in pain but I had other things to think about, so I pushed it out of my mind. I stood up shakily as the Minotaur began to walk towards me. It began to charge and I closed my eyes as it rose above to crush me, and last minute I thrust the horn upwards, feeling it sink into the monsters skin. With my eyes closed, I didn't see where it went, but I had a pretty good idea. Slowly I opened my eyes, but no body lay in front of me, just a layer of gold dust falling on my shoulders before mixing with the white sand. Unsure of what happened to the body, I quickly stumbled towards Aidan who was beginning to stand up. As his eyes focused on me we asked "Are you ok?" at the same time.

"What happened to it?" Asked Aidan, blinking his eyes trying to stay in focus.

"Um, pretty sure I stabbed it and it disappeared somehow after. You got knocked unconscious as you can probably tell, you ok?" I stammered.

"I'm fine, probably got concussion though. I can't believe you just killed that thing"

"Ha, join the club" I laughed nervously. I looked around, unsure of what to do next, when three large birds appeared above us. The sky began to change colour so that only a few streaks of orange and purple lit up the sky. Gripping on to the horn, I wondered if they were more monsters attacking us. They landed on the far side of the beach and then three horses began to gallop towards us, slowing down into a trot. I swear they were just flying... Concentrating on them the air shimmered again and wings protruded from the shoulders of the horses, which I realized we're actually pegasi. In front of me stood three lean pegasi; a chestnut with a light mane, a bay with a dark silky mane and a black one in the middle, standing proudly as its rider dismounted. He walked towards Aidan.

"I'm John Smith, I'm here to take you to a camp that's safe for people like you" he extended his arm to shake Aidan's.

"You mean a place for homeless kids?" He replied without shaking Johns hand. John chuckled slightly, lowering his hand to his side. He looked about seventeen, with big arm muscles and broad shoulders. He had big beefy hands, blistered and grimy as if he did a lot of car repairing. Then a girl from behind stepped up beside him. She had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes, with an athletic figure and muscular but feminine arms.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" She asked gently.

"Aidan Lancaster"

"We don't have long to explain the whole thing but, have you ever heard of the Greek myths?"

Aidan thought for a minute, looking between the teenager in front of us and the pegasi behind them. After a moment, he answered;

"Do you mean the Gods like Zeus and Poseidon?"

"Yeah, Zeus is the king of the gods and the God of the sky, Poseidon is the God of the sea, hurricanes and earthquakes -" before the girl continued Aidan cut across "what do you mean by _is_?" The girl gently smiled before answering.

"I mean they're real. Not just the gods, but also the monsters. The one you just fought-"

"A Minotaur" Aidan interrupted again. The girl didn't seem annoyed, and continued once again.

"- yes, the Minotaur was one of the monsters that roam the earth at the moment. You've probably met a lot more on your journey, and you'll meet many more in the future. So the camp we'll take you to will prepare you" she finished.

"Wait, what has this got to do with me? Why is all this happening to me?!" Aidan asked exasperated. Finally, the youngest boy of the three walked forward. He looked about fifteen, with sandy hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, like Aidan. However, he was much more muscular and his top clung closely to his broad chest.

"Sometimes, the gods come down to the earth on human form. They often have kids with humans, demigods. That's what we are, I'm a son of Apollo, God of Poetry, prophecies and the sun among other things, John's a son of Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire, and Lily is a daughter of Athena-"

"Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" the girl, Lily, finished.

"I...I don't understand" Aidan said quietly, shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Aidan, this is about your father" I said gently. I looked up at the demigods in front of me, looking at each one "isn't it?" I directed the question to them. Only now did they seem to notice me as I'd been standing quietly at the side. More specifically, they noticed the horn I was clutching.

"No..." John muttered quietly.

The son of Apollo looked at me with a mixture of awe and shock.

"But you're not a demigod. Chiron said there was one demigod. Who are you?!" Lily said. I was starting to dislike her tone.

"I'm Arianna Morgan" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. The three looked back and forth between each other, clearly they weren't sure what to do. Then Lily looked into my eyes and clicked her fingers, white mist pouring down and surround me. The air shimmered, just liked it does when I concentrate hard on the pegasi or the Minotaur.

"We're just three teenagers on the beach with horses-"

I knew what was coming, she would probably make me forget what happened, so I closed my eyes and started singing as load as I could in my mind, the first song that came through my mind was black magic by little mix, so I concentrated on the words until the song finished in my head before I opened my eyes. The mist has disappeared but I could still see the pegasi and had all my memories. I looked over at Aidan who was standing in shock looking between me and Lily. I decide to break the ice.

"Where do the wings attach?" I asked, looking over at the pegasi.

"Wh-what?" Lily stammered.

"The wings, on the pegasi, where do the attach? Is it attached to the bone or muscle?" I repeated. The three and Aidan looked shocked, although I could see a little smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"How can you still see them? Do you still remember what happened before?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" I replied simply. After a moment of them still looking shocked, I explained "I just closed my eyes and, uh, sang a song in my head so I wouldn't concentrate on you, an here we are" I finished with a smile.

"Here we are" The son of Hephaestus repeated.

"So," Aidan clapped his hand brightly, "what now?"

Lily, the first to come out of the daze of staring at me, looked towards Aidan, now beside me, remembering their mission.

"Um, right, yes. You need to come with us to the camp, I think Chiron might want to meet you" she looked pointedly at me. She walked over to the chestnut and mounted on to her bareback. John jumped on the black and Aidan quickly jumped on the bay who was standing besides me, with his hand outstretched. With a smile, I accepted and leaped on behind him. I felt slight bad because we basically hijacked the son of Apollo's ride, so he had to jump on behind Lily. After everyone was on, we spurred the horses on and galloped across the white sand before lifting up into the sky and soaring across the land. After adjusting my balance and grip around Aidan's waist, a spread my arm into the sky, slightly lifting and lowering it in the sharp wind. We pulled up besides John, who seemed at ease on his strong horse.

"Where are we going exactly?" I yelled over so that he could hear me.

"Long Island in New York" he yelled back.

"But that's on the east coast, it's ages away"

"I know". Well then.

I turned my attention back to Aidan, who was sitting tensely while gripping on to the reins.

"Hey," I said closely to his ear, so that he could hear me, "have you ever ridden a horse before?". He shook his head in response.

"Loosen up in your shoulders, he can feel you tensing. Soften your hands, with your thumb on top and little finger underneath" I said, while adjusting his hands in the reins. His shoulders loosened slightly and he looked over at me.

"You ride?" He called over.

"Yeah, since I was nine" I replied.

I watched the stars above for a long time, before my eyelids felt heavy. Gripping slightly tighter on to Aidan's waist, I leaned against his back and felt myself off.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up when Aidan started to shake his shoulder. I yawned, stretching my arms out, forgetting I was in the air on a pegasus. I quickly grabbed his waist again.

"Where are we?" I asked him, still rubbing my eyes.

"Just over New York, we're about to land". Looking down, I saw a vast city of glass, glinting from the light of the moon and stars. We flew quite low, the pegasi swerving to avoid a head on collision with the skyscrapers. We flew alongside one, and in the reflection I saw my chocolate brown hair with purple tips whipping in the wind, my long, tanned legs loosely rapped around the pegasus's stomach, my arms still wrapped around Aidan who I'd known for a few hours, but somehow I feel as if he's been my friend for years. My mind wandered to my friends on the east coast. What would they be thinking? What am I thinking? I'm across the country to where they are and where I should be. They'd have noticed that I'm not there by now surely. Do you think they've called the police after searching for me?

I was pulled from thought when the city gave way to rolling green hills. The pegasi started their descent and the smell of sweet strawberries floated in the summer breeze. Below us an abandoned dirt track wound in between two hills. We followed the road, lowering gradually until the pegasi hit the road galloping. We came to a stop at the foot of a hill.

"Why are we landing here?" John asked.

"Because of the mortal," Lily answered as if it was obvious. The boys looked at each other, not understanding. Lily rolled her eyes and explained.

"Being a mortal, she won't be allowed in the magical border, sooo" she dragged out the word hoping we would catch on... We didn't "we'll go in, talk to Chiron about the..situation, an then decide what to do with her" she finished. We all dismounted and started walking up the hill, I gave the bay a quick scratch under his chin before he took off into the air with his friends.

Walking up the hill, I noticed on the lowest branch of the biggest pine tree in the valley a glistening golden fleece. Mist curled upwards, as if something big was breathing and looking closer a dragon was wrapped around the tree. The others walked past without grabbing they're weapons so I assumed he was friendly. However neither I nor Aidan went near it. I front of me, the air shimmered. I put my hand out, and the air was solid underneath.

"This is the magical border," Lily explained "mortals can't come through so John will wait with you while we go and find Chiron ok?" It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded anyway and looked up the barrier. I walked a few meters along the barrier, hoping there would be something like a door. I know it sounds stupid but you never know. The silvery air shimmered in front of me into a solidish slab of translucent grey. I decided to experiment and imagined a doorknob. Again the air shimmered and a misty doorknob appeared. I reached out, twisted it and to my surprise, the 'door' opened. I stepped through, closing the 'door' behind and walked over to John who was in deep conversation with the son of Apollo. Aidan saw me first.

"Ari?!" He asked, surprised to see me on the other side of the border.

John looked over at me, "how the hell did you get there?" He asked.

"Um, the door" I answered truthfully. He was not satisfied.

"The door? What door? This is magical border, there is no door!" He said, although he sounded a little unsure. Again I imagined a door in the faintly silver barrier and before our eyes, a door shimmered into existence. I grabbed the handle once again and opened it.

"Entrée si-vous-plait" I said innocently. Aidan walked through first, followed by the son of Apollo and then John, who instinctively ducked even though the doorway was only a trick. John carried on walking down towards a big baby blue barn conversion with a wrap around porch. The lights were on inside as we knocked on the door. Behind it, I heard a faint clip-clop sound, like hooves. As the door opened I saw a tall middle aged man with a neat beared and shoulder length brown hair. Discreetly I looked around behind him, trying to find the source of the noise when his lower half shimmered into a white stallion. Not knowing what to say, I smiled as Lily came into view.

"How come your in camp borders?" She said beating Chiron to the question I could see he was about to ask.

"It's quite a funny story actually," John began nervously. "She managed to manipulate the border into creating a door in which she could walk through... Twice" he finished. A shocked silence that I was now used to settled in the room.

"I'm Arianna Morgan by the way" I thought I should introduce myself as Chiron seemed to be looking at me as if he was trying to pick a lock into my brain.

"I'm Chiron, a teacher here at camp Half-Blood. Children you're excused, Aidan because it's so late you can stay here and have orientation in the morning, Thom if you could lead him to a guest room please, is like to have a little chat with Miss Morgan here". Aidan looked back at me with a reassuring smile as the son of Apollo - Thom - lead him out of the room.

"Miss Morgan, I assume the three have told you that the Greek 'myths' are indeed true. Do you know any of it?" He asked as I took a seat near the fire. Chiron walked towards a wheelchair and I stared wide at him stepping back and shrinking into the small box before answering.

"Yes, sir, I've always been interested in the um .. _extraordinary_ and supernatural so I've read many books on the subject. I'm also doing it as my GCSE art in school." Seeing his slightly confused expression I explained "I live in Wales, I'm welsh as the accent probably gives away and our educational system is different, I'm only here on holidays, well, I'm supposed to be on the other side of the country but oh well," thinking about it like that is quite funny so I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"In the Greek world, there are many creatures that the mortals, like yourself, can't see. They're not invisible but the Mist conceals the true form of these creatures from mortal eyes" he continued.

"So that's why Aidan's dagger looked like a pencil at first?" I asked, realization finally hitting me.

"Yes, indeed. Some mortals like yourself are able to see through the Mist, but you say that you saw a pencil first?"

"Yes, after he said it wasn't a pencil I looked closely at it and it sort of shimmered and changed into the dagger. Like the Minotaur or the pegasi, I had to concentrate at first to see them clearly. But there isn't supposed to be a door in the border, so how come there was?" I asked confused. Chiron thought for a while before answering.

"My dear, not only does the Mist conceal you from seeing something, it can also make things appear. It seems although you must concentrate to see things, you can also create things, which even for the oldest children of Hecate can be hard. To create a useful object alone is very advanced magic, to create a door in a magical border..." Chiron trailed off in thought, but it was loud and clear what he was implying. What I did at the border should be impossible. Maybe even for a god.

"Well gosh would you look at the time, I think it would be best if you stayed here tonight, we can talk further in the morning. Come child, I will show you to your room".

I followed Chiron in his wheelchair along the narrow hallway, he directed me up the stairs, not being able to go up them himself, to the second floor and the third door down. I thanked him and told him goodnight before walking lightly up the stairs, not wanting to disturb anyone in the house.

I walked past the rooms on my tiptoes but still the door to my right opened slightly. Aidan saw me and opened the door wider, poking his head out in the hallway. He'd taken a shower and his untamed hair plastered the side of his face but the top had been towel dried and stuck out in all directions. The dirt on his face had been washed off and the bruises and graze had somehow healed.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He whispered, revealing perfect, white teeth.

"Ok," I whispered back, "although I think I have more questions than answers to be honest" I admitted.

"Let's hope tomorrow brings your answers then,"

"Right back at you, to think we literally met about six hours ago,"

Aidan pondered this for a moment,

"That is really weird. Anyways, goodnight Arianna"

"Goodnight Aidan" and with that, he closed his door gently an I walked over to my room, an I immediately passed out on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Waking up, I forgot I was in New York and expected to see the ocean from my window in a familiar beige room. Instead I was in a grayish blue room overlooking the strawberry fields. I remembered what happened the previous night and flopped back down into my soft pillows. I was still completely dressed and I hadn't even got under the covers.

The knocking at the door came again and I walked over.

"Hello? Who is it?" I called.

"Aidan, we've got breakfast in twenty minutes" Aidan replied.

"Alright, meet me downstairs in 15". I quickly jumped in the shower and brushed my hair and teeth, looking around for any new clothes. I found a small lacy blouse which I pulled on, with my bikini still underneath and the same denim shorts, dirty on the backside from where I rode the night before. I left my hair hanging down and walked down the stairs to meet Aidan in the sitting room. He's been lucky and managed to get an entire set of clothes - plain jeans and an orange t-shirt with Camp half-blood on it. Chiron sat in the corner reading a newspaper in his wheelchair when I arrived. We said our greetings and followed him down the fields to the mess hall. I couldn't believe what I saw on the way; an arena, an archery range, a glistening canoe lake and a bunch of cabins where campers I guessed where beginning to pile out of. Most of them had the same top as Aidan on. They all lined up and started heading towards the mess hall as well. They were of all ages, the oldest looking around 18 and the youngest only 8 or 9.

As we got to the hall, we stood awkwardly behind Chiron on the head table. The others scattered around started to fill with campers, whispering and chattering, still bleary eyed from sleep. When all the tables filled, Chiron turned to Aidan, pointing him towards a crowded table which he explained was the Hermes table. Because Hermes was the God of travelers (as well as thieves) the newcomers sat over there. Me, being a mortal, had to stay with Chiron.

I sat next to a girl with frizzy red hair at the end of the table. She introduced herself as Rachel Dare, the oracle of camp. Being a 'fellow mortal' we began a deep conversation on what her job was and about the myths and the Mist. Thankfully, she managed to answer quite a lot of my questions, but she was also intrigued as to how I came through the border and started asking the same questions as me about the reason I was here.

After making an offering to the gods, I picked at my cereal, not making eye contact with the campers who I could tell where whispering and looking at me. By the time I finished my breakfast, the campers has began to trickle out towards their activities. Aidan had to go with the Hermes cabin as he hadn't been 'claimed' as Chiron described by his godly parent, in which Aidan replied sarcastically "after all these years I thought he would've claimed me instantly!". I smiled at him reassuringly, but there wasn't much to it because I wasn't in that situation and I could tell he was peeved at the thought of being claimed. I asked Rachel what she does in her days at camp. When she told me she sometime partook in the activities I asked Chiron if I could join Aidan. After agreeing to meet him at lunch time in order to discuss the 'situation' of me being here, I walked towards the archery range where the most people were. I stood on the side trying to find him, when someone tapped my shoulder.

"You joining in?" Aidan asked, handing me a bow and quiver full of a dozen arrows. I walked with him to the back of the cue. Watching what the other kids did in front. A handful where standing suspiciously around the racks where the bows where stored. After ten minutes of waiting, it was my turn to practice. I stepped up to the mark with an arrow already notched into my bow.

"Ever shot an arrow kid?" An older boy asked. He had similar hair and eyes to Aidan and looked about seventeen.

"A few times in some fairs" I replied.

"Ok, well, keep your elbow up, pull the string back as far as your eyes and concentrate on the bullseye to get the best shot as you can. Shoulders back, legs slightly apart and breath in before releasing". I did as he said and released the arrow, to my surprise landed a few inches away from the centre.

"Good shot, keep trying" he said before moving on to Aidan who was aiming at the target next to me. The instructor gave him the same instructions as he gave me and I watched in amazement as the arrow hit the dead centre. A wide grin spread across Aidan's face as I congratulated him with real awe. After a few more goes getting closer and closer to the bullseye, it was time to move on to the next activity.

The lava wall.

We all stood in a semicircle as the new instructor gave us a briefing of what to do. Damn, this place needed a recap on health and safety. The instructor asked who wanted to go first and after a minute of muttering and looking at the ground, I stepped forward.

"Ok, when your ready you can begin. Get to the top as fast as you can before the lava hits you", the instructor said as I walked towards the wall.

"Hope you signed your death certificate" I heard someone mutter in the crowd, followed by some laughter. Ignoring this, I grabbed hold to my first footwell, no gear and no helmet, just in shorts and flip flops. I looked at my flip flops. Aren't I smart. I'm about to climb a freaking lava wall, in flip flops.

I looked up the wall an began to climb. _I've done loads of wall climbs_ I thought to myself _. Yes I did have gear and suitable footwear, but I loved it. Just keep going_ Icarried on scaling the wall, thinking this was going great, almost there when out of the corner of my eye I saw red hot lava ooze out of the top of the rock. I was only halfway up the wall, cussing to myself I swung my leg up onto a small ledge, grabbing tiny handholds to pull myself higher. Good thing I was flexible been as I was in the splits a couple of times. Th lava slowly got closer and closer to me, steaming on the rocks. _Just a bit longer_ I thought. I pulled my leg up under me to push myself off but my flip flop fell off. With one barefoot, I carried on pushing upwards an outwards, away from the lava. Frustrated, I chucked my other shoe off as well so now I was practically dangling off the wall, barefoot, using my arms to pull me up onto tiny ledges. I felt like I'd been at it for hours and my muscles burnt - whether it was just from exhaustion or because the lava was inches away I don't know. Finally, I grabbed the top and hauled myself over. Not trusting myself to stand, I sat in the edge, dangling my feet over the side as the campers below cheered, Aidan shouting the loudest.

After everyone finished, and a lot of medics, I was told not even the oldest demigod could always clear the wall, especially barefoot. In fact I found out I was the only one who's done it barefoot. My shoes had been lost in the crowd so I had to walk around shoeless towards the big house. Aidan carried on with the activities un scrapped as he hadn't scaled the wall. When he told me had Greek I excused myself to see Chiron. I found him snoozing in his wheelchair in the porch.

Not wanting to wake him up I walked down to the canoe lake. I still had an hour or so to meet him so I figured I'd have a quick swim. I still had my bikini on anyway so I dove in, swimming down as far as I could before surfacing again. I saw what I guessed where nymphs at the bottom, braiding each others hair l but the whole Mist thing and the water made it quite hard to see them clearly. After an hour of swimming and laying in the sun on the quiet stretch of beach, I chucked my shorts on and carried my dry top as I walked along the cool sand towards the big house again.

Chiron was awake this time in the sitting room playing some card game with a pudgey man that I learned was the God of wine Dionysus, the camp director. Behind him a man with goat legs -a satyr I realized - was standing with a plate of grapes.

"Ah, Miss Morgan, would you like to join us in a game of Pinochle?" Chiron asked looking up for his cards.

"I've never played sir,"

"You're the little brat, I mean, _mortal,"_ Dionysus emphasized the word mortal, "who _created_ a door in the magical border which is supposed to keep out mortals and has no doors or shouldn't have a door, especially one that's manipulated by a child with a strong use of the Mist" he finished, not once looking up from his cards.

"Yep, that's me," I replied with a cheerful yet nervous tone.

A pulled a chair from the table and sat in between Mr D and Chiron.

A diet coke appeared in front of me which Mr D quickly snatched out of the reach and drank himself. Experimentally, I imagined the coke in front of me again, and surely enough it appeared. Happy with myself I grabbed it and teased the top off, taking a mouthful before realizing both Chiron and Mr D were looking at me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked Chiron as I put the can down, changing the subject as quick as possible.

"Ah yes, it seems Miss Morgan, you not only can see through the Mist, as you have just shown us but you can also manipulate it. I would like you to meet the children of Hecate to see if we can sense any traces of magic descent. Although extremely rare sadly, some lucky demigods do have families and sometimes certain genes and abilities are passed on. Shall we?" He rose out of his wheelchair, and walked out of the door with me behind. Dionysus stayed where he was and started a new game with the satyr.

After a little small talk and an impressed reaction after telling him I scaled the lava wall barefoot, we reached a relatively small cabin with intricate designs in the stones and torches on either side of the doorway. Inside, a few campers had crowded around a girl with a ball of flames in her hand. In the fire animal silhouettes jumped into the sky before disappearing into smoke. A girl with dark, straight hair walked towards us, with a camp half blood top on and a leather necklace with 4 clay beads on. She looked about 16.

"Hey Chiron, what could I do for you?" She smiled brightly at Chiron.

"Gwen, meet Arianna Morgan, she's a mortal with certain... Abilities. I was hoping you could see if you could sense any magic within her, a possible descendant of Hecate?" Chiron gestured at me.

"Oh sure, I'll see what I can do. If you'd like to follow me," she started walking towards the back of the cabin, tapping on the shoulder of a dark skinned girl who looked about the same age as her.

"This is Rees, he has the best ability in the cabin at accessing people's past," Gwen explained.

"Se can read minds?" I asked unsure, looking at the teen warily, not that I had anything to hide.

"Hah no not quite, it's just a type of magic that allows you to find certain memories or presences in the past. Very useful when your in the middle of a test or going shopping. This way we can trace the slightest bloodline from Hecate. Then we can work from there. It's hard even to access memories from another when your searching in the memories of the last week, many of us can't do it but luckily it's Rees's field of expertise," she explained with a smirk.

"Just relax, it should only take a few minutes. You may feel a tingling sensation, just to try to empty your mind as much as you can," Rees said gently.

"Easier said than done" I muttered. I closed my eyes, relaxing as much as I could, as she touched two fingers to my forehead.

A tingling feeling was an understatement.

As soon as she touched her fingers to my forehead, I felt pin pricks spread across my skin in ripples. It felt like pins and needles everywhere. My back muscles clamped up and then everything went black.

I lay in a bed when I woke up, opening my eyes slowly to the blinding lights. I heard voices beside me, closing my eyes to listen better. My head was pounding so I managed to hear only a few words, mainly along the lines of 'unknown magic', 'other worlds' and a lot of 'impossible'. I slowly opened my eyes again, allowing my eyesight to focus. Chiron noticed me stirring first.

"Hey kid, you feeling ok?" I heard Gwen's voice from somewhere. I slowly tried to sit up with Chiron's hand on my shoulder steadying me. I tried to ask what happened, but it came out more like 'whu huppumum?'. Shaking my head (stupid idea with a headache), I blinked and asked again.

"Well Rees barely touched you when you collapsed. However she managed to sense some magic in you," she said with a slight smile.

"So I have roots with Hecate, is that a good thing?" I asked Chiron, seeing his grim expression. Then again from that expression I'm guessing it's not.

"I'll have to do a bit of deeper research to answer that I'm afraid. Why don't you run along to you friend before dinner, I'd look in the sword fighting arena." With that, he walked out back to the big house and with one last look and smile at Gwen and Rees I wandered down to the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed Aidan and pulled him to the side when I got to the arena. They were halfway through their lesson and he was already sweating.

Scrunching my nose slightly, I explained what happened in the Hecate cabin.

"So what, does that mean you're a half blood as well?" He asked.

"No idea, neither does Chiron which is kind of worrying. I don't think he's used to people like me appearing at camp with ancient bloodlines. I think there may be more to it though because they where talking about weird stuff when I woke up. I couldn't hear it all but they stopped talking when I woke up," I didn't understand it and personally, I was worried what all of it meant. Aidan, sensing my uneasiness, put on a smile.

"It'll turn out ok, I'm sure. You joining in?" He gestured to the pairs attacking each other, copying moves the instructor showed them. I walked over to the table of weapons. They all seemed lethal enough, I'm not sure the health insurance covers sword wounds. Picking up a few weapons, they all seemed too heavy or unbalanced so I just picked up a 10 inch dagger with a leather bound hilt. I tried to copy the maims and pars the instructor taught. Aidan had a sword so it was a pretty unfair battle resulting in me being disarmed pretty easily. By the end I was drenched in sweat, pretty sure I just ruined this top. I poured a bottle of water over my head, cherishing the cool stream of water down my back.

I walked up with Aidan to the Hermes cabin and waited outside as he got cleaned up for dinner. He brought out a clean CHB top for me which I took gratefully and instantly changed into. I was fine with this cause I was still in my bikini but Aidan still turned around and shielded me from the other kids walking out of the cabin. I went back up to the head table, suddenly self conscious that I was wearing the orange camp top even though I wasn't part of it. We all settled down and did our toasts and offerings to the gods. I was totally at lost doing this, because I was only a mortal but I followed Rachel down to the bronze brazier. Naturally she offered her food to Apollo being the God of prophecy. I decided to offer my food to Hecate been as I apparently had connections with her. The smoke turned sweet smelling as soon as the food fell off my plate and vanished.

We all sang songs and had marshmallows in the singalong after, and the fire was roaring bright yellow. I watched with amazement at the seven feet tall flames, flickering at the cloudless night sky.

After the singalong, Aidan walked with me back to the big house. We talked about the activities and the people here and he could barely conceal his excitement. His eyes were wide and he was making crazy hand gestures, I couldn't help but laugh. As we got to the big house a bright light appeared on the porch. I shielded my eyes, blinking away black spots in my vision.

"Hello, children". The woman standing on the porch had long, dark hair down to her waist. She was wearing a black dress that seemed to turn to smoke at the bottom. On her hands were intricate designs henna style, curling at the tips with strange letters around. I stared at her, not knowing what to say in an awkward silence when I heard Chiron's hoof steps galloping up the hill.

"Mi lady, we are honored for you to be here," Chiron said as soon as he reached us, "come inside and we may talk. You may return to your cabin" He turned his head to Aidan at the last part. Aidan nodded and turned around before the woman interrupted.

"No, I would like Aidan to stay,-" how did she know his name? "-And you," she looked directly into my eyes, I shuffled a little on the spot, uncomfortable as she kept looking at me even when Chiron started to speak.

"Well then, let's go in". We followed Chiron and the woman, who'd reluctantly turned away, into the sitting room. I looked at Aidan, and we had a secret conversation;

me: _what's going on?_

Aidan: _No idea, who is she?_ He gestured to the door.

Me: No idea, let's just go and find out.

With that, we walked into the house.

We all sat around the fire, Chiron in his wheelchair, the woman in an armchair and Aidan and I on the couch. After looking at each other in an uncomfortable silence, the woman spoke first.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here. I'm Lady Hecate, goddess of magic and the Mist. I'm here to talk about Arianna here, maybe answer a few questions. Maybe." She started.

"As you have found out, she is indeed a descendant of mine, but it's a little more, _confusing_ than that," she emphasized the word, as if unsure whether that was the right one to say. "Arianna Morgan, you are also a descendant of a famous child of mine, although you may be unaware of her as she is from another state of the world,"

"Do you mean, my lady, like the Egyptians and Romans?" Chiron asked.

"Yes and no." Cleared that up didn't she. "There is another sphere to the world as we know, the magical world. Arianna here is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

None of us has anything to say to that, even Chiron was lost for words. I felt like I got hit by brick. Wizards. Witches. Magic. This must be what Harry Potter felt like at the start. Actually, that's a good point...

"Is Harry Potter real then?" I asked. I couldn't help it.

"Well, yes but that's off the point," Hecate answered. Suddenly a shimmering light appeared in the corner of the room. Another woman appeared in a white dress that swirled like clouds on the bottom. She had fair hair and bright grey eyes, shining almost like headlights. At first I thought Athena, but her eyes were to bright and something was _off_. The room glowed, not from the fire but from moonlight even though the moon wasn't out.

"I am Arianrhod, Celtic goddess of the moon," she announced dramatically, nodding towards Hecate who herself looked shocked, and nodding to Chiron, who looked at her in shock, bowing down in a horsey way, before her bright eyes finally rested on me.

"Why," she said, "I haven't seen eyes like yours in centuries. I would recognise them anywhere, just like your ancestor, Owain ap Gruffydd, king of Gwynedd. Naturally our son didn't make the history books, but he went on to do great things for your country, although a little unknown to the mortal world". Arianrhod walked over to the fire, extending her hand to greet the warmth that escaped the charcoaled fire place.

"Okay, so I'm related to lady Hecate, Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Arianrhod and a king of wales," I say.

"One of the greatest" Arianrhod added.

Again, a ball of light showed in the doorway, gradually growing in till a full grown woman stepped gracefully through. Similarly to Arianrhod, her flowing princess curls fell down her back and stormy yet calculating grey eyes scanned the room as she walked towards Chiron.

"Lady Athena," Chiron bowed.

Nodding her head, Athena spoke in a polite manner, "Chiron, my power also runs through the girls veins, as does the ancient blood of these fellow gods, albeit from different spheres of the unseen world," she explained, "however," she continued, "this is never seen before, not only has her family traveled from the other side of the world, but the mixture of so many gods and different powers is not good,"

Thanks for clearing that up your ladyship.

"I agree," came a new voice. We all swung our heads to the door, where a tall, thin woman was walking through. She wore a black catsuit which accented her feminine figure and covering little of her chest, but enough to be modest. She had long, sleek black hair braided with gold thread and large black cat ears pointing out of the top as well, which twitched and rotated every now and then. Around her wrist was a gold bangle in the shape of a winged scarab beetle. She gracefully walked toward me on her high heels, staring at me carefully.

Suddenly, she stuck out her hand. I shook it gently, her skin like velvet.

"I'm Bastet, goddess of cats, protection, joy, dance, music, and love, and you Arianna Morgan, are my blessed child".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm sorry if the start has been a bit slow, I'll try and pick up the pace in the next few chapters with more action! Any requests on who you think should be part of the quest feel free to pm or comment. Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated ️**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Y-your b-blessed child?" I stuttered incredulously.

"At least you don't need a hearing check. Yes, your my blessed child. Your mother is your true biological mother, but your soul if you would is a child of mine. While these gods' blood run through your veins, mine runs through your soul."

"Poetic" sneered Arianrhod in a half playful tone.

"So... What am I? A diluted demigod or a powerful mortal? Am I even powerful?" I asked nervously and incredulously.

" I'm afraid we'll just have to see, I know no one else with such ancient godly parentage as yourself. Of course you'd expect your family to know at least a little about the gifts you must have inherited from your ancestors. It's quite frustrating not knowing enough about the situation" Chiron said, turning frustratedly towards the fire and stamping his front hooves impatiently.

"I believe my blessing may at least be a reason towards this girl being the chosen one of her family to access these powers. I mean, for generations no one seems to have an obvious ability" Bastet added.

"You've played a risky game there, my feline friend" Hecate teased.

"The logical thing to do is consult the oracle, I know there's no quest assigned" Athena added as Chiron opens his mouth to speak "-but maybe she can enlighten us" Athena finished. At that moment, an bright yellow light appeared above Aidan's head - who had been sitting quietly beside me on the couch, observing the whole scene. A symbol of an arrow and the sun appeared. Chiron promptly bowed again in his horsey way, declaring "Hail Aidan Lancaster, Son of Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python, God of Archery, Prophecy, Music, Healing and Sun."

The Goddesses bowed their heads respectively.

"Good timing Apollo, he must be a sign" Athena suggested towards the other Goddesses.

"We'll consult the oracle tomorrow, for now, we must rest. Arianna, your free to choose where you intend to sleep tonight, here or the Hecate Cabin. Aidan, I shall accompany you to your brothers and sisters in the Apollo Cabin. Thank you, your honors, I think we've had enough mystery for today" Chiron extended his hand towards Aidan who risked and nodded to each Goddess respectively before shooting a last unsure look at me and headed out beside Chiron.

"Close your eyes _cariad_ " Arianrhod commanded me gently with a smile. I obeyed as each of the goddesses disappeared in a burst of light. When I opened my eyes again, Bastet remained and walked over to me and perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"My dear, I suppose there's been a lot to take in today, but I'm sure it will make a lot more sense soon. I believe your destined to do great things which is why I chose to bless you. But for now, little kitten-" she chuckled, "you must sleep. Tomorrow will be as big a day as today."

With that, Bastet stood up and leaped into the air, transforming into a sleek black cat as she jumped and fading into the shadows. Alone, I say and thought about everything that I had just learned. I was a descendant of a Goddess of Magic, one of the founders of Hogwarts, a goddess of the moon, a great king of Wales, the goddess of wisdom and I've been blessed by the goddess of cats. Crazy.

I left a little after, climbing the creaking stairs and leaving the warmth of the cackling fire behind me.

Waking up the next morning, I found a spare pair of clothes folded neatly on the end of the bed. Glad to get out of my old clothes, I put on the orange shirt and simple tattered denim shorts (along with a bra and pants obviously) and slipped on the plain white trainers and ran downstairs. I headed straight towards the Apollo cabin, a plain looking building with an arrow above the door, but when the sun shone directly onto the walls they glowed gold.

Not many campers were out, most were probably only now getting up or getting ready for breakfast as it was only about twenty to nine. Unsure whether to knock, I hesitated for moment.

"Can I help you?" A male voice asked from a little behind me. I turned around in surprise to see a guy, about 16 or 17 was walking towards me. He was tall, tanned with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Um, sorry I was just looking for Aidan, he was claimed last night," I said uncertainly.

"Oh yeah, I'll see if he's ready, I'm Will Solace by the way." With that he headed in, calling Aidan's name as he closed the door behind him.

I stood outside awkwardly for a few minutes before he came out with messy hair as if he only just got up.

"Hey," he smiled brightly, "last night was crazy, how you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, how's the cabin?"

"It's pretty cool, I haven't really met them all, it was late when I came, but Will Solace is really nice, he's the head councilor and the best healer apparently. Because Apollo has such widespread abilities a lot of the demigods get specific abilities more or less. Some are better at archery and sports or healing or music."

"Nice" I said awkwardly. I was happy Aidan was finally finding a home where he could stay, but it tugged at the back of my mind how unsure I was of my future.

I left Aidan to join his siblings for breakfast and decide to head up to the Hecate cabin. I was greeted at the door by Gwen.

"Hey Ari, do you want to sit with us for breakfast since your practically family?" Gwen asked brightly.

"Sure I'd love to I guess" I replied smiling. No one seemed to mind me as I came into the bustling cabin. Gwen introduced me to some of the campers and they all seemed nice. As soon as the conch horn for breakfast rang, everyone formed a line and I somewhat awkwardly stood besides Gwen. We chatted a little as we walked over to the mess hall, following the masses of other campers all in the same orange tshirt. I caught Aidan's eye as we sat down, but we sat at opposites sides of the mess hall.

After breakfast was finished, I started walking out of the hall with some of the Hecate girls when a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes jumped in front of me. Her hair was naturally curly, like a princess and she looked about seventeen.

"Your the girl with ancestral godly parentage aren't you? Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Annabeth Chase"

"Pleasure, I'm Arianna" I said while staring up at her. She was fairly tall and beautiful but intimidating. She must have been respected, because my friends nodded politely and walked back to the cabin so that they'd be on time for the activities _._ I suddenly felt shy. A guy walked over to Annabeth. He had messy raven hair and gorgeous green eyes. He looked like a god, intimidating but with a warm and somewhat goofy grin.

"Hey babes" he said lovingly in a husky voice. "New camper?" He asked Annabeth with an eyebrow raised, but he was clearly talking about me.

"Kinda I guess, she isn't a demigod per se, but with ancient godly parentage" Annabeth explained.

"Oh cool, do you know who?" He asked me.

After quickly recovering from the shock of this beautiful specimen asking me a question, I began to answer, then wondering how I should put it.

"It's kind of complicated, Hecate and Athena I guess and a few others..." I drifted off slowly.

"From what I heard from Chiron-" Annabeth added "- is that your also connected to gods from other spheres from the world-"

"Like the Romans and Egyptians," the guy intervened, I still didn't know his name.

"Yeah," Annabeth looked at him as if she wasn't expecting him to know what she was on about, "but these are the Celtic and magical, right?" The last part was directed at me. I nodded back at her.

"I'm also blessed by Bastet, the Egyptian goddess"

"Wow, so a lot of different connections, do you have any abilities?" The guy asked me.

"I'm good at manipulating mist, but I still find looking at things like monsters hard, sometimes they go fuzzy. No one seems to know what to do with me, I don't know if I have any other abilities, most of the 'godliness' in my family happened centuries ago" I looked down at the ground, feeling out of place.

"Well maybe you can talk to a friend of ours, Frank Zhang. He's a praetor over in camp Jupiter and his family travelled around the world so he's got ancient godly parentage. His dad is Mars so he is a demigod but maybe you guys can, I dunno, exchange family trees or something" The guy said looking at Annabeth for confirmation. She nodded slightly before saying, "come on Percy we better get ready, I hope we can speak later Arianna" with that the two headed off to their cabins, walking hand in hand before splitting off. The two seemed to be the power couple of the camp as many camper waved to them.

I joined in with the activities with the Hecate cabin for the rest of the day and didn't see Annabeth, Percy or Aidan until dinner. After dinner we went to the usual campfire and I searched the crowd for Aidan. When I saw him, I excused myself from the Hecate siblings and walked over. I sat on the end of the bench besides Aidan, and I could already see he was changing. His eyes were brighter, full of light and hope. He'd settled down with his siblings and he looked much healthier even though it hasn't even been a week since we arrived. We began talking about the activities, the camp and the campers.

"Have you met Percy Jackson yet or Annabeth chase?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah they were talking to me this morning. They seem really respected here."

"Yeah well you should hear what they've done, so they both fought in the second Titan war a little over a year ago and they've done so much and the went on this quest because they were part of another great prophecy of the Seven..." I listened in awe to Aidan telling me all about their quests and their trip through Tartarus. No wonder they were so known here. I barely knew them and they were already heroes to me.

After an hour or so, we had finished the sing along and Chiron stamped his hoof for attention.

"Tomorrow we will be playing our usual capture the flag, we will announce the teams tomorrow, but for now..." Chiron trailed of as a red headed teen walked into the arena. Her eyes were glowing green and smoke seemed to linger at her body. Two campers walked up to her and a third got a stool.

"Why hasn't she collapsed?" "Is she in the middle of a prophecy?" I heard people whisper. Apparently this wasn't normal. The three camper lowered Rachel Dare down, the whispers halting as suddenly the smoke shot away from her in a circle. Tendrils of green smoke spread around her as she began to speak in a raspy voice.

 _3 will travel to energy's heart,_

 _Lead by blood of hero and magic no longer apart._

 _There they'll find a threat waking_

 _And must save our world from the abyss of Nothing._

The tendrils of smoke kept along the floor towards me and gathered around my feet before dispersing into nothing. The arena was silent, looking at me, until Chiron spoke up.

"A quest." He looked sunken, tired, as if this was the last he wanted.

"Enough excitement for tonight," he continued, "everyone to bed, chop-chop".

With that, everyone got up and walked towards the cabins, a couple whispering and looking at me. Rachel had woken from her trance and was quietly talking to Chiron by the fire. Deciding I was to tired to deeply think about what just happened, I bid Aidan goodnight and walked to the Hecate cabin with my kinda-relatives.


End file.
